This invention relates to a custom-fitted, body protective guard, such as a shin guard, used to protect against injuries to sports participants, and to protect previous injuries from re-injury during continued play. The particular embodiment shown in the application is of a shin guard of the type to be used by soccer players during competition. The invention has application in any field--including non-sports related activities--which require, or make desirable, an accurate custom fit between the protective device and the body member. The invention takes advantage of polymer chemistry to permit quick and easy molding of a pad to the body part requiring protection. Shock attenuation is increased since the custom fit provides greater contact between the protective device and the body member.
Prior art body protectors include numerous types of guards which are fitted over the body part, such as the shin. These devices typically include a soft component to place near the skin and a hard, shell-like outer cover. The soft component is intended not only to provide a cushion, but also to accommodate itself to the varying configurations of differently sized and shaped body parts. For this reason, the cushioned part is substantially greater in thickness than required merely to provide the required amount of shock attenuation. Such devices are sufficiently "generic" that in many instances, they are required to be held in place by straps or bands.
Other prior art devices include pads which are constructed of thermosetting materials, which are heated and then formed to the body while heated. When cool, the pad retains the shape to which it was molded when heated. These products require a source of heat, and are susceptible to either over-or-under heating. In addition, body heat itself can soften or at least increase the flexibility of the pad, thereby decreasing the effectiveness of the protection offered by the pad. Some prior art pads include air bladders which provide an air cushion against injurious blows. Other prior art devices have a plurality of connected-together segments which are hinged for limited movement relative to each other, on the theory that such movement permits the pad to conform more closely to the body part. All of these prior art devices achieve only an approximation of a truly proper and anatomically correct fit.
The moisture curable resin system used in the present invention results in a very rigid pad, which holds the shape of the molded pad to a very high degree. No heat is required, and only a source of water is necessary. Atmospheric moisture alone will cure the pad into its hardened position in a relatively short period of time.
Shin guards, and other body protective guards cured into a hardened, custom-fitted shape with the use of moisture-curable resins, are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,456,658, 5,480,376 and 5,454,780, all owned by Parker Athletic Products, the assignee here. These patents disclose guards which represent significant progress in the development of lightweight, custom-formable guards for different parts of the body. In general, these guards are formed of a multi-layer woven or knitted fiberglass substrate, which is coated or impregnated with a moisture-curable resin, as described above. Padding and a front cover enclose the guard. Since their introduction several years ago, this type of guard has quickly become the best-selling product in the United States, and is now sold under not only the "Parker" trademark, but also the trademarks of several of the world's largest manufacturers of sports and athletic equipment.
Products according to the present invention represent a further step forward, in that it is even lighter in weight and thinner than earlier custom-formable shin guards without sacrificing strength, wear characteristics and protection. This is accomplished by utilizing a completely different substrate than that used in earlier products. Products made in accordance with the present invention can be quickly and easily applied to a body part in such a way as to achieve a true custom fit. This new shin guard requires less resin than prior art Parker guards, while maintaining all of the desirable characteristics of those guards.